


Kisses in the Rain

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, John-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, No Dialogue, POV John Watson, Pining Sherlock, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock-centric, Slow Romance, Sweet, Sweet Sherlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: On a walk back home from a case, John and Sherlock get caught in the rain. And then much to John's surprise, Sherlock does something sweet to help.Oneshot/drabble





	Kisses in the Rain

The rain was coming down harder than John Watson had expected honestly. It wasn’t like he was bothered by it or anything; he’d had to walk home in worse conditions than this. Sherlock had pissed off a cabbie--no surprise there--and they’d spent their last couple pounds. So they didn’t have any other choice. 

Oh well. He’d just have to take a shower as soon as they got home. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but Sherlock had his coat; all John had was one measly sweater. He didn’t expect him to share it either. With a sigh, John kept walking; they were almost there anyway. 

Suddenly though, the rain stopped abruptly. But...I mean, the rain itself didn’t stop. John could still see it hitting the ground. But he wasn’t getting wet anymore. When he turned to look behind him: Sherlock had draped his much loved coat around him. 

It made John smile to himself. Sherlock could be a big sweetheart when he wanted to, when he put his mind to it… Sherlock of course didn’t meet his eyes after he did this, and he turned to walk away and ahead of him back to the apartment--

Before he could escape, John grabbed his arm and pulled him into a gentle, chaste kiss. The best part about kissing in the rain was feeling Sherlock Holmes smile against his lips. 


End file.
